The Start of Something New
by Posighdun
Summary: It's been two years since Gaea was defeated. The separated demigod camps have peace. Annabeth's working for Olympus. Everything seems to be good, but for a now 18-year-old Percy Jackson, his idea of what his future was is spinning out of control, and he doesn't know why. He's the Hero of Olympus (twice), but what can he do for a world that doesn't need saving anymore?


**A/N: Welcome to The Start of Something New! It's a PJO fanfic that.. oh never mind, you'll find out anyways. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

Chapter One: A Hero's Failings

 _Percy_

It's the third time this week I've been dragged back up to Olympus, by Annabeth. She keeps insisting I come with her, because we're dating and that's what we're supposed to do. However, that's really not the case anymore. We've drifted apart from _**that**_ kind of relationship some time ago, mainly when she impressed the Olympian Council with her work after Kronos' attack on Olympus, Athena took her on as her apprentice.

Unfortunately for me, that meant a lot less time for fun. He was used to it by now, and when Annabeth would drag him up to Olympus, he'd just go around talking to some of the gods and goddesses. These talks were never really helpful, except for when he talked to Dad.

 _Yeah, Dad._ I thought. We'd built something together - whatever it is - a father/son relationship, mainly because Annabeth would bring me up here, talk to me for a little while, get really involved with her work, and ignore me. It's similar to those times where she gets really focused on her work, and spaces out. You could say anything and she'd give a monotonous answer - that's just how focused she gets. Such as during our quest to defeat Gaea, I'd go in, and tell her that Leo's on fire. She's say that she didn't know what I was talking about and go talk to Leo. I don't think she heard me, but that's not the point.

Anyway, today I figured I'd talk to… anyone. It's driving me insane - I get bored easily up here because the gods really don't want me around. The only reason I'm allowed here is because I'm the two-time Hero of Olympus.

 _Some hero's welcome_ , I thought, regretting it after thinking it.

I began to walk around the newly created Olympus, all done at Annabeth's behest, now Athena's shining diamond in the rough. It pained me - Annabeth and I really liked each other, but… I guess it really didn't work out. I don't know how she feels, but she keeps bringing me here, trying to get me to find a reason to be here with her, almost like a job like the mortals have, where they work most of the day, come home, be nice to each other, and sleep.

I'd joined Apollo on one of his "Hunters of Apollo" treks , wondering what it might be like to actually be able to shoot a bow. Unfortunately, we were hunting exactly the opposite of what I'd thought. We hunted the Hunters of Artemis, and they knew it perfectly well. In the end, it seems like a game, because they toyed with us, making it seem as if we were holding the ball for the dog, but really, we were the dog, following them. The Hunters pretended to prepare for a bath, and Apollo saw our chance to peek.

Let's just say that I'm glad that I didn't stick around. The jackalope population in Canada must've increased by twelve unfortunate demigods. And the sun had many new spots for a couple days. It wasn't a great experience, and I learned that the gods aren't that different from us, only a couple thousand years older, and immortal, and with crazy powers.

 _Poseidon_

"Percy." I called. My son, who was apparently lost in thought, turned around and looked at me slowly, as if judging me.

"Dad.", he replied, obvious relief on his face.

"Want to talk?" I questioned, and Percy gave a slight nod, and we walked over to my Olympian palace - slightly out of use, since I live in Atlantis, but it still works.

"Percy, you know, you're 18 now." I stated, and Percy gave me a look. "Yes, I know, that's obvious. What I'm saying though, is you're one of _very few_ demigods to ever make it to that age, especially one of my demigods. Many demigods of myself - or my brothers and sisters, when they reached that age, became great things - Leonidas, Mark Anthony, many ancient rulers. You… you just come here a couple times a week and stay at Half-Blood Camp. When are you going to do something? You've told me, several times, that you want to be a… marine biologist? Right?" Percy nodded, confirming. "Anyways, when are you going to actually get to work on it? I really try to keep up with you, but I want to make sure you're able to make it on your own in the new, modern society that the mortals have made."

Percy looked up at me, and it looked like he tried to say something, but then he just slumped over in despair.

 _Percy_

Dad's right. I'm wasting away, and I'm not doing anything about it. Some hero I am. The floor was beginning to become really interesting right now, and I could feel - _like literally, feel_ \- Dad's glare at me, making me feel just smaller. I've done good things, I reminded myself.

 _ **But you aren't now. Doesn't that make you want to just cry? I'm tearing up here.**_

 _Shut up._

 _ **Hey, now. Is that any way to talk to yourself?**_

 _You're not me._

 _ **Wow, still going with that? Really?**_

 _Look, right now, I don't want to do this._

"Percy!" Poseidon called.

 _ **Looks like Dear Old Dad's trying to talk to you. Why don't you just leave? He doesn't love you.**_

 _..._

"Yeah, Dad?" I questioned.

"Percy, have you been listening to me at all? You need to _do_ something! And I don't mean play around with swords! There's no reason to! You're only fooling yourself! Monsters have barely set foot on Earth since you closed the Doors of Death!"

I sighed. Dad was right, again, as he usually 's been zero camper deaths by monster-related incidents since I closed the Doors of Death.

"Yeah, but what if they decide to just all reform at the same time?"

Poseidon chuckled. "Well, then I guess we'd have to blast them together, right?"

"Right!" I replied, in a confident tone.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up.

"Dad?", I asked.

"Yeah?", came the quick reply.

"I don't know what I want to do right now. And I think I'm okay with that. I'm going to try to find something to do, something new. Something that hasn't been done yet, or something that failed - I'll make it work. That's my hero's promise to you, Dad." I said, solemnly, but resolutely. After a moment's pause, I looked up at Dad's face. He was practically beaming, just grinning this huge smile at me.

"Good." he said, "I expect nothing less than exactly what you've promised me. And a hero's promise? Remember, Percy, you're not just any hero - you're the Hero of Olympus. Twice. And you're my son. That's got to count for something, right?" Poseidon gave me a pat on the shoulder, and flashed away.

I think I just had the biggest pep talk of my life.

* * *

 **Not much to say about it. First chapter.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
